The present invention relates to a headlight for vehicles.
A headlight known from DE 35 15 150 A1 has a holder and a reflector which is at least indirectly mounted on the holder and is swivelable relative to the holder about at least one axis by means of and adjustment device. This holder is in the form of a frame and an adjustment element of the adjustment device is rotatably mounted on said frame. The adjustment element is in the form of an adjusting screw which by means of a nut element is pivoted at least indirectly on the reflector eccentrically to the swivel axis of the reflector. The adjusting screw extends approximately parallel to the optical axis of the reflector and on the rear side of the holder projects through the latter. The space available for installing the headlight on the vehicle is often restricted, particularly on the rear side of the holder, facing the engine compartment of the vehicle, so that in certain circumstances it is not possible to provide sufficient space on the rear side of the headlight for the actuation of the adjustment element. The swiveling movement of the reflector must be limited in both swiveling directions by a respective stop, in order to prevent detachment of the connection of the adjustment element to the nut element. Particularly in the case of automated adjustment of the reflector, there is then a risk that component parts of the headlight will be damaged on striking against the stop.